The Girl He Won't Forget
by Aceof2010Spades
Summary: Yaoi Lavory  Will Krory ignore the living who long for him in favor of the dead? Please comment!


Chapter 1: The Girl He Won't Forget

It was late, but she wouldn't let him sleep. She danced around his memories and tantalized his every thought. He rolled over and bumped into something and immediately freaked out. With a startled jump, he fell off of his bed. A loud thump and cry of surprise announced his arrival on the floor.

"Huhnn… Krorykins? What happened? Why are you on the floor?" The thing that Krory had bumped into asked sleepily as he peered over the edge of the bed.

"Lavi?" Krory cried out incredulously. How could he have forgotten? The red headed exorcist's room was under construction since that "accident" performed by the Science Division the morning before. The explosion had been so huge that it had taken out a huge section of the wall from the Black Order's fortress. It had ruined multiple exorcists' rooms, including Lavi and Bookman's. Bookman was staying in General Tiedoll's room since the general was going on a mission. Lavi was going to stay there too, but there was only one bed and if he had to share he had said that he wanted to be in Krory's room (He had also commented that he wouldn't share with the "old Panda", which had gotten him a swift two footed kick in the ribs). Since Krory knew that Lavi was infatuated with him he had let the younger man stay out of kindness, but…

"Who else? Have you even gotten a single wink of sleep Krorykins? You're gonna become a real vampire at this rate." He yawned in reply.

Krory looked towards the only window in the room. He knew that he was being unfair to Lavi, but Eliade… No matter what, he couldn't get her out of his head. She was his temptress, his curse. Even in the midst of love, he had ended up killing her…. With these fangs. He reached a cautious hand up to touch the point of one of his canines, his anti-akuma weapons. Suddenly, his wrist was encircled in a gentle but forceful grasp and it was pulling Krory closer to the edge of the bed. Hungry lips pressed to his and opened, causing Krory to follow suit. Lavi's tongue ran along the entire length of Krory's bottom lip, but it didn't enter into his mouth. _He tastes just like… Eliade…._ Krory thought. His mind wandered to the alluring blonde woman. Her scent and taste flooded his memory… it was so… delicious. Eliade took the dominant role like always, leading him though the kiss. She moved her hand from his wrist and rested it on his neck, then pulled away.

"Eliade…" Krory whispered. The women he so longed for disappeared, leaving an annoyed looking Lavi in her place.

"So _that's_ what you were thinking about, eh Kro-chan?" The younger man said as he abruptly threw back the sheets and stormed towards the door. "I'm going to get a snack."

The door slammed shut after him, leaving Krory all alone in the dark.

Chapter 2: The Boy He Won't Let In

_What the Hell Krory!_ Lavi thought as he stormed off towards the kitchen. Only the sound of his forcefully heavy footsteps and the swish of his pajama pants kept him company. It was a little chilly in the stone hallways and Lavi hadn't bothered to put on a shirt before he left. Hopefully Jerry left some snacks out… The mess hall was completely dark when he entered, and only a small amount of light coming from where Jerry served out the food crossed the floor to where he stood. Lavi approached the space quietly and called out "Jerry?"

The cook stood at a large sink washing dishes. Lavi cleared his throat lightly as he made his way inside. "Oh Lavi! What are you still doing up? Looking for a midnight snack?" The man asked with a mischievous grin.

"Yea, actually. Do you have anything?" Lavi asked in reply, trying to keep his earlier annoyance with his love out of his voice.

"Hmmm… I have some cookies left over from dinner… Do you want those?"

"THE CHOCOLATE CHUNK COOKIES?" Lavi exclaimed ecstatically. Jerry knew that those were his favorites… (:3)

"Yup, here ya go~" Jerry replied as he pulled a Rubbermaid container off a shelf. Lavi munched on cookies happily while the cook continued to wash pans. He had on those ridiculous rubber gloves that went all the way up past your elbows and his usual outfit that made him look like he was from the east. _Must not wanna get pruny…._ After a while Krory reentered his thoughts so he distracted himself.

"Why are you still up washing pans at this hour? Do you want help?"

The older man was quiet for a moment then he replied "I couldn't sleep. I figured that if I worked hard at these pans for a while I would tucker myself out and be able to sleep soundly for a few hours before it is time to make breakfast." He placed the huge pan he had been working on into a drying rack then asked "How about you?"

"I had a… _disagreement_… with Krory." Lavi admitted. Jerry was one of the only people in the order that he felt he could trust his secrets with. The other… "We've been together now for a month but he still won't forget that Akuma, _Eliade_." Lavi spat out her name like bad medicine. "She used him, even thought about _killing_ him… It may be survivor's guilt or something psychological like that, but... It just isn't fair Jerry. I want him, but he doesn't seem willing to let her go no matter what I do."

His confident thought for a minute while he danced around the kitchen putting a few last things away. "Are you sure you've tried _everything_?" He asked eventually with a raised eyebrow.

Lavi shook his head, wishing that his friend hadn't gone there. "Do you really think Kro-chan would let me get away with something like _that_? And what happens if he were to activate his innocence? That Krory is **SCARY**."

"It was only a suggestion Lavi. Now why don't you head back to bed, you still need some sleep." They were about to part ways when Jerry stopped Lavi. "Tell you what, what do _you_ want for breakfast tomorrow?" He asked as he locked the door to the kitchen and headed towards the hall.

"Could you… Could you make apple crisp crepes with sunny side up eggs and bacon? I haven't had those in a while…" Lavi asked, hopig it was possible. Not only did he love crepes, but they were Krory's favorite.

"Sure thing! Goodnight Lavi~" He called as they split ways.

Lavi walked back to his room, well Krory's room, slowly. Was Krory mad at him for the way he left? Lavi wouldn't blame the vampiric exorcist if he locked him out. It was almost 2 in the morning, and Lavi passed no one except a single science division member. He turned a corner and arrived at the room. Indecision gripped him before he grabbed the doorknob. Should I really go back in there? Should I just give up on Krory? I don't think that he will ever give her up… Before he could decide the door flew open and almost hit him. Krory stood in the doorway with an arrogant and hungry look in his eyes. Lavi felt his stomach drop as he looked into the gaze of his love. Not good… not good! Krory's entire demeanor had changed. Instead of looking eternally sulky, he was arrogant and lusty. Why had his innocence activated?

Chapter 3: The Akuma He Won't Destroy

As Krory sat in the dark he worried about Lavi. He knew it wasn't fair that he kept obsessing over the dead while the living longed for him. He knew that he did indeed have feelings for the red head. But he also knew that he would never forget the woman he had loved then killed. The way she had cared for him, loved him… Maybe it had started as a lie to obtain his fangs, but he believed that in the end she had loved him with all possible capacity. If general Cross had never brought him the plant that had held his innocence Eliade would still be alive. She wouldn't have met him and he would not have been capable of killing her.

But… then he wouldn't have met Lavi. He would still be holed up in that dreary castle, failing to thrive while being forced to live under his grandfather's legacy. In a way, Lavi had saved Krory from himself. He owed so much to the younger man… _I have to apologize_. Krory thought as he stood up from where he had remained on the floor. He was almost to the door when a tantalizing smell hit his sensitive nostrils. He tasted the air and gave a small moan of pleasure that any regular human would give over the smell of a fresh baked pie. _Akuma….._

Krory's innocence activated and he threw back his head, causing the white bangs that usually hung in his face to slick back. His fangs extended and Krory stood up straighter, his entire being looking more like that of a predator than prey. Immediately he headed for the door with purpose in his step once more. He threw open the door to find Lavi poised to enter with the most deliciously innocent face…

"Akuma, go grab your hammer. We're going to have us a game of Wack-a-mole."

Lavi's face went from dumbstruck to intuition in the span of a second and he ran inside. When he reappeared he had his hammer and had bothered to put on his uniform jacket over his previously exposed torso. "Lead the way."

Krory followed the scent out past the main gate. A woman stood out on the edge of the cliff, just far enough away that the gate keeper wouldn't pick up on her presence. Lavi hoisted his hammer and prepared to attack, but Krory put a hand out to stop him. That woman… It couldn't be!

"E-Eliade?" He whispered. There before him stood his blonde haired beauty in all her radiance. The moon light gave her an otherworldly glow that only made her that much sexier. In place of the outfit her remembered she wore a black tubetop, a black and white plaid miniskirt, fishnet stockings, and combat boots. Her hair was pulled back into a half updo.

"Krory…" She replied, her voice sending chills down his spine. He took a step forward, then another, and another.

"Krory don't! That's not…" before Lavi could finish his warning, Eliade's body burst open like a chrysalis. A level 3 Akuma stepped out of the skin that was left behind and grasped the vampire around the neck. The Akuma was blue and had 3 eyes, the third resting at the base of its throat. It looked like any other level three, but it also had boobs (labeling it as the only feminine level 3 Krory or Lavi had ever seen). The blonde hair atop her head fell out of its up do and rested on her back.

"Arystar Krory." She turned to Lavi. "Bookman Apprentice. Hand over your innocence and prepare to die in the name of Lord Millennium Earl." Krory was running out of air and his attempts to save himself were becoming feeble. "Weak exorcist, stop your struggling and I will attempt to take your innocence painlessly." The akuma's voice rang out across the clearing like a bell and sweetly taunted Krory's soul. Though he knew it wasn't Eliade, her voice was so similar… It sickened him.

"Akuma, prepare to die!" He gasped out as he opened his mouth as wide as possible and bit down on her hand.

Chapter 4: The Exorcist He Will Love

Lavi looked on in horror as the Akuma squeezed down harder on Krory's neck. The two exchanged comments but Lavi wasn't listening.

"Let him go…" he whispered, then much more loudly "LET HIM GO!" Lavi extended his hammer and crossed the gap, landing on the Akuma. She is a lot softer than I thought she would be… he thought. He looked over to see Krory sucking blood from the corpse through its hand. "Kro-chan…"

A sharp pain stabbed at his back, accompanied by a smothered gasp from Krory. Lavi looked down to see blood welling on his uniform and felt the Akuma withdraw its sword-like hand as it died. Lavi coughed and a good amount of blood and saliva fell to the ground. He could feel the Akuma's poison making its way through his veins and watched as black stars appeared and marked up his body.

"Lavi?" Krory ripped off the red heads coat and examined the wound. The poison hadn't spread too far yet… He dropped his head to Lavi's abdomen and pressed his lips to an area just above his navel and just below the wound. His skin was so soft and warm… If this hadn't been a race against death, Krory would be enjoying this heavenly skin on skin contact. He would cover Lavi's stomach with kisses, claiming every inch of him for himself, and maybe even… Krory stopped himself, remembering that Lavi needed him.

Lavi gasped as he felt the older man's fangs tear into his soft skin but he didn't move as the contaminated blood was sucked from his body. Krory's lips were soft against his skin, and Lavi could feel how careful the older man was being as he tried not to hurt him too much. Krory's tongue flicked over his skin as he drank the poisoned blood. When Krory tasted clean blood he withdrew his fangs and licked the blood of his love's stomach, causing him to shiver. He ripped a sleeve off his pajama jacket and set to binding the wound.

"Don't you die on me Lavi." He commanded as he sat the young man up and pecked his lips quickly with a passionate kiss. "You are mine…"

Lavi was losing consciousness quickly but he nodded his head and chuckled "I've wanted you, Krorykins. Always have, always will."

{The next week}

"Are you sure you have everything?" Krory timidly asked his partner as he closed his suitcase and clamped it shut.

"Sure sure, it's not like I am moving away Krorykins. It's just a normal mission." Lavi replied as he walked over to where the older exorcist stood in Lavi's recently refurbished room. He put down the suitcase and put a hand on the man's waist, causing him to blush. He wrapped his arms timidly around Lavi's neck.

"Come back safe, La-Lavi!" He gasped out as the red head grabbed his butt. Lavi chuckled before he replied.

"Of course Kro-chan. Especially after a night like last night…" He said suggestively as he remembered how perfect their love had been. Krory's moans of ecstasy and the way they made him excited… Before Lavi could convince himself to "screw" the mission and screw Krory, he pressed his lips to his vampire's. Surprisingly enough, the older man pushed back up against him and opened his mouth, inviting Lavi inside. Lavi was careful along the canines, but he explored every inch and surface. Except for the faintest trace of blood, Krory tasted like sweet tea. He withdrew from the kiss quickly and pulled Krory into a tighter embrace.

"I'll be back before you know it, Krorykins. Think of me when you get lonely…" He said with a wink. "I love you, always have, always will."

"And I you." Krory blushed as he watched the exorcist he would love leave the room for his mission.


End file.
